Stalkers
by Berrie Salamander
Summary: Roxanne comes face to face with a boy who is in complete awe of all Potters and Weasleys, but someone's convinced him she's the only one still at Hogwarts.


Roxanne, Roxanne, Roxanne… I had no idea what to write for her for ages, then it finally hit me… anyway, here it is. Thanks for all the reviews for all my other one-shots, and if this is the first one you've looked at, then this is quite far on in my series of one-shots about the next generation characters. The next one will be Louis.

Stalkers

" Roxanne Weasley? Roxanne!"

Roxanne wheeled round. It was the first day of lessons after a nice, long summer holiday, and the last thing the thirteen year old needed was someone shouting at her first thing in the morning as she made her way to breakfast. A little first year in shiny new robes was hurtling towards her.

" Um, hello," she said awkwardly. " Are you lost or something?"

" No," replied the first year. He was a head smaller than her, and his voice was incredibly high-pitched. " You are Roxanne Weasley?" he added.

" Yes," she said, unsure where this was going. " Is there something you want? Or can it wait until later?"

" Until later!" he said over unenthusiastically. " I just needed to make sure it was you!"

And he bounded ahead of her in the direction of the Great Hall. Then there was another call of Roxanne, but this time it was one of her friends, and they went off to breakfast together.

" Roxy," her friend muttered a little later. " That first year at the Ravenclaw table is staring at you."

She turned round; it was the same boy from earlier. He saw her looking, and gave a cheery wave. She gave him a little wave and turned her attention back to her friend.

" I think he likes you," she smirked. " You should definitely start dating him."

" Shut up Jess," she said with a grin. " Maybe you should date him, since you seem so interested."

Jess opened her mouth in shock. " No way, I would never do that!"

" Ah, you've denied it far too much!"

Jess remained silent at this, and focused instead on her breakfast.

As they left the Great Hall, the boy did too.

" See you later Roxanne!" he called.

" Excuse me?" she said as he began sprinting away. " What's your name?"

" Ardan Howell!" he replied. Roxanne exchanged a slightly alarmed glance with Jess.

" Ardan Howell?" she repeated. " What an odd name…"

Thankfully, he was too far away to hear her. He disappeared in the direction of the dungeons, and Roxanne and Jess headed up the marble staircase for Charms. She completely forgot about Ardan until he approached her at break.

" Hi Roxanne," he said slightly breathlessly. Jess and her other two best friends, Annie and Fern, all tried to stifle their laughter at the awed look on his face.

" Hello Ardan," said Roxanne, trying to sound bright and cheerful. " What did you want to talk to me about? How did you know my name?"

" One of the boys in my dormitory told me about you," he replied. " He says you're related to Harry Potter and all the Weasleys, then he told me what you look like. I just came to say I'm really in awe of your family, they're amazing. How do you cope with being from such a famous family?"

" Well, no one really bothers me about it…" she hinted, but he appeared not to have heard her.

" You must be really proud of your family!" he added. " I'll have to tell him I've met you!"

" Well, of course I'm proud of them," she muttered. She didn't often get crazed fans stalking her, it was normally James, Albus and Rose that had to deal with that. " Who told you about me?" she said a little more loudly.

" A boy in my dormitory, Hugo," he replied. " I didn't catch his surname, but he said you were the only Weasley currently at Hogwarts."

" That's not true," she assured him. " There are lots of us here, including Hugo. He's the son of Ron and Hermione."

" Really?" he gasped.

" Yes," she nodded. " He was just winding you up, saying I was the only one here. See those two boys other there? One of them is my brother, Fred. The other one is our cousin, James _Potter_."

" Potter?" he repeated excitedly. " Do you think I should go talk to him?"

" If you like, he happens to like getting all this attention," she said, and sighed in relief as Ardan ran across the courtyard.

" That was so cruel of you, James will never be able to shake him off," sniffed Fern. She'd always had a crush on James.

" James is fine, look, he's signing Ardan's school bag," Jess pointed out. " But why would Hugo say you were the only Weasley here if he knew Ardan would stalk you?"

" He's getting revenge, that's all," she shrugged. " On the way to Hogwarts yesterday I accidentally locked him in a compartment with a girl he likes, one of Rose's friends who stayed with them over the summer."

" Accidentally?" said Jess, eyebrows raised.

" Obviously," grinned Roxanne. " But he doesn't believe me, and this is his way of getting revenge, when actually he should be thanking me."

" Why, are they going out now?" asked Annie eagerly.

" No, she's two years older than him!" she laughed. " Okay, that's not a very big difference, but it is to her. He was just embarrassed and wanted to get back at me through Ardan."

" Oh, poor Ardan," said Jess. " But he and James seem to really be hitting it off."

Roxanne looked over at her cousin, and found him and Fred in deep conversation with Ardan.

" Ah, no fair, that stalker first year has said more to James than I have in two years!" wailed Fern.

The other three raised their eyebrows.

" What?" she demanded.

" It looks like Ardan isn't the only obsessive stalker," Roxanne sighed.

_Wow, Ardan's really similar to Colin Creevey… his spirit lives on! That story was so weird, but I have a clearer idea of what to write about for Louis._


End file.
